We Can Make This Work
by Pinkgemini2007
Summary: You finally find your prince charming when you least expect it only to have him ripped away from you but what are you willing to sacrifice to stay together? Apparently, the path to happily ever after isn’t as smooth as expected. AU AH BXE AXJ RXEm
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. They are owned by the genius Stephenie Meyer._

**Prologue**

The classic story goes boy meets girl, boy and girl fall in love, and they live happily ever after. I never believed that this could happen to anyone let alone me.

And although I knew heartache was just a moment away, I still tried my best to get my happily ever after, even with all the road bumps because the road bumps are what makes the love you share stronger.

But what happens when all odds are against you and the road bumps seem more like roadblocks? Can two almost strangers believe enough in one another to sacrifice for their love to survive?

These are the questions that are floating around my mind as I figure out if we can make this work.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. They are owned by the genius Stephenie Meyer._

_Okay here is my new story... This chapter is probably shorter than the rest are going to be, and it is a little slow so I'm sorry for that. It's necessary background. I promise it will get better. Again this will be mostly fluff. Also this has not been beta-ed, and I'm not totally sure this story is going to have one or not. I will try to get chapters out as fast as possible though. Thanks for reading and please review if you like it!_

**Chapter One**

BPOV:

My junior prom was just around the corner, and even though I didn't have a good reason to go, my best friend, Alice, decided for me. She got me a dress, shoes, jewelry, even a date.

I wasn't against the whole prom thing, you know, risqué dancing with someone of the opposite sex while drinking spiked punch and spending the night in a hotel room. Well maybe I was against the drinking and sex thing, but other than that prom was fine.

There were several reasons I didn't want to go to prom. The main one being that I would most likely end up in the emergency room before the night was over. I tended to be a klutz, and if I was going to be dancing in a big, poofy dress in heels, something bad was bound to happen.

Another reason I didn't want to go was that I didn't have a date. Well, I had a date thanks to Alice, but it was probably a pity date. I never had much interest in the boys around here, so maybe I can only blame my dateless self for my predicament.

Regardless of what I wanted, Alice would make sure I was there. She said she wanted me to enjoy the night with her. Yes she was going to be there, but we both knew she was going to be all over her boyfriend, Jasper.

I placed my lunch tray down next to Alice who was bouncing in her seat and sat down. I quickly picked up on the conversation. It was all she talked about lately, prom.

"Alice, do I really have to go? You know dancing and I don't mix well and you're even throwing in high heels," I whined.

"Yes, Bella you do, so just get over it and enjoy yourself. I will pick you up tomorrow at nine for our ten o'clock manis and pedis in Port Angeles, followed by lunch, then hair.

"After we get our hair done, we will return to my house to finish getting ready prior to our lovely dates to pick us up at five sharp for pictures before the dinner starts. Here is the itinerary just in case you forget," she said excitedly as she handed me several sheets of paper.

I had been arguing with Alice for the last two weeks when she told me I was going to prom but with it being tomorrow, it became clear that there was no way for me to get out of it.

She wouldn't let me see my dress or even talk about it. She insisted that I was going to love, but I had a feeling it was going to be something that I would normally never wear and if she waited until the last minute, there was no way for me to get a new one.

I finished my lunch quickly before the bell rang. I dumped my tray and made my way to my locker. I grabbed my books for my biology class and turned around quickly, but in my haste, I tripped on air, as usual, with my books and papers flying everywhere.

"Here let me help you," said a velvety voice with a hint of an accent that I couldn't place as he bent down to grab my scattered books.

I glanced to see who it was, but all I saw was an unrecognizable mess of beautiful bronze hair. He rose while handing them back to me, and as the books fell onto my pile, the bell rang.

_I am so late. Mr. Banner is going to kill me. _

I yelled as I ran down the hall, "Thank you. I'm late for class."

EPOV:

I had just exited the cafeteria when I saw a flurry of papers and books sprawled on the floor. I scrambled over to the flustered girl.

"Here let me help you," I said as I bent down to pick up the books.

I tried to read the covers of the books while placing them in her hands; _Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyre _all classics, something I never suspected a teenage girl to read in her free time, and by the status of their covers, it looks like they have been read multiple times.

The bell rang as she grabbed the books and took off down the hall, leaving me basking her scent, a wonderful mixture of freesia and strawberry. "Thank you. I'm late for class."

I tried to get a good look at her, but all I could see was that she had beautiful chocolate brown hair and looked to be about a foot shorter than me.

I shrugged and made my way to my locker before heading to class. I had gym so it was easy to get in without the teacher noticing I was late, but I was going to have to change fast.

I made it out of the locker room just in time for Coach to blow his whistle. "Okay lets do two laps to warm up, and then we will start our last unit for the semester, archery. Go!"

I started at a leisurely pace knowing I could probably outrun any of these people any day, but I decided when I came here at the beginning of the semester that I wasn't going to show off it at all possible.

I was at the head of the pack but Mike and Tyler caught up to me, so I slowed a little so they didn't have to over exert themselves.

"Hello Mike, Tyler."

"Hey… Edward," they both managed to breathe out between their wheezing.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"Well we were wondering if you were going to prom with anyone."

"Sorry, Mike you're just not my type."

Tyler burst out laughing while I tried to hide the smirk that was forming on my face. Mike was still stuttering trying to come up with something to say.

He decided to just ignore the comment. "We were wondering if you could take Angela Webber. See Tyler and I want to take her friends, Lauren and Jessica, but they don't want her to be left out."

I racked my brain trying to come put faces to the names. Lauren, I think she was the one that literally threw herself at me when I first arrived.

She "tripped" on her way to her seat in English and "accidentally" fell into my lap. I still have to constantly turn down her requests for private tutoring lessons.

That must mean Jessica is the girl that follows her around and hangs on her every word. She seems like she could be nice enough if she wasn't around Lauren so much.

I contemplated for a moment. This would be a good experience since we didn't have "prom" in England, but what happens if Angela is like Lauren? I don't know if I could handle that all night. In the end, the pros slightly outweighed the cons.

"I wasn't planning on going, but I guess I can take her."

"Thanks, we really appreciate it. If you just want to meet us at Lauren's house tomorrow around five, we're going to meet the three of them up there for pictures before we head to the dinner."

"No problem, just give me directions after class," I said as we finished our last lap.

When I finished showering and getting dressed after gym, I made my way out to the parking lot to find Angela to ask her to prom. I saw her walking slowly with her head down to her bus.

"Hey Angela," I yelled and waved to catch her attention.

She stopped and turned around to see who was yelling at her. I jogged to meet up with her.

"Hi Angela, I don't know if you know me, but I'm Edward Cullen." I held out my hand to shake hers.

She hesitated but eventually shook it. I was glad she was on the shy side. We would probably get along a lot better that way than if she was like Lauren or Jessica.

"Umm, I was wondering if you were going to prom with anyone." I already knew the answer to the question, but I wanted to make sure, before I made a fool of myself.

She slowly shook her head, a confused look upon her face.

"I was wondering if maybe I could escort then."

After Angela hesitantly agreed, I made my way home in the Volvo that my parents leased for me while I am in America.

I quickly logged on to my computer to have my daily Skype chat with my older brother Emmett who was back in London with his pregnant wife Rosalie.

A video window popped up showing Emmett kissing all over a very round stomach.

"Uh, Emmett, please save that for the bedroom. I really don't need to see that."

"Save it Edward. I was just talking to your nephew."

"You don't know it's a boy, Emmett," Rosalie yelled from outside the screen. "In fact, I'm pretty sure it's a girl."

"You can think whatever you want, but it's a boy and I get to teach it all the things a father should teach his son like how to play sports and pick up girls."

"I'm siding with Rosie on this one. I'm pretty sure it's going to be a girl, a little Emmy."

Rosalie and I were laughing while Emmett tried to come up with some snarky remark to retort with but gave up and just let us have our laughs.

"Okay, okay thank you for that, but if you want to talk you better start because I'm working the late shift tonight which means I need to leave in five minutes."

"There's nothing in particular that I needed to talk to you about just wanted to check in on my future niece."

"I'm choosing to ignore that statement. How was school today? Are you ready to come home yet?"

"Well, I asked a girl to go to prom with me, and no, I'm not ready to come home yet. I'm enjoying being an only child for a change."

"A girl you say? Is she hott?"

"Emmett, I'm not going to have this conversation with you. I'm doing it as a favor for a few of the boys in my gym class."

"Oh, so she's not a babe?"

"A _babe_ Emmett, since when do you use words like _babe_?"

"I thought maybe you might have picked up some new words in the States and forgot your roots, so I was trying to be accommodating. Excuse me for trying."

"Okay, moving on… she's really shy and cute, but don't read into it. It's just a friendly gesture. You know I don't have any time for a girlfriend when I start at Cambridge in the fall."

"Whatever you say Eddie, but I think it would be a good idea for you to let loose once and a while. You deserve it, but listen; I have to go to work. I'll talk to you tomorrow though and we can discuss this girl some more."

"Bye Emmett."

Maybe he is right. Maybe I do need some more fun in my life. It's been all business for the last four years to get to this point.

Today marked a turning point in my life. I am no longer going to shut out everyone with all my energy focused on my long run goals. I am going to live my life in the moment, and my first order of business is to figure out who the girl with the beautiful hair and strawberry scent from the hallway today was.

BPOV:

This last hour has seemed to drag on forever. It was finally seven, which meant it was time to close up. I absolutely dreaded working at Newton's, but I needed the money for school. Therefore, I spent the better part of every afternoon here making my miserable life worse.

When I made my way out to the parking lot, Alice was sitting there waiting for me as always.

"Ready for tomorrow?" She asked as soon as I got in the car.

"Ugh, no, but I suppose I don't have a choice though do I?"

"No you don't so please just enjoy yourself. You work way too hard for someone your age. You need to relax and enjoy your teenage years before you get old and can't have fun anymore."

I didn't respond as she drove me home so we could do our homework together, but I did consider what she said. I could make definitely some changes in my life so I could act my age once and a while, and the first thing I'm going to do is find that mop of gorgeous bronze hair and that sexy voice belonged to from the hallway today.


End file.
